


Johnny's Funeral

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sad, Sad Ending, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: This is an AU where Johnny's funeral isn't crashed and my boss is fucking sad again
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 9





	Johnny's Funeral

Skylar woke up in the bed of one of her cribs in Stilwater. They had flown back from Steelport the night before because they felt it was only right for Johnny's funeral to be at the Saints Row church. It's where they met, so Skylar figured it should be where they say goodbye, too. 

She pushed the white covers off of herself and stood up, sliding on her slippers and going downstairs to brew a pot of coffee. Today was going to be a long day and honestly? She wasn't even ready for it. She sat on her balcony, looking over Stilwater and curling her legs up to her chest. 

After she drank her coffee and mentally prepared herself the best she could before something like this, she started to get ready. She went into her bedroom and started getting ready. First the black, long sleeve dress, then the matching heels, and finally her makeup. She contemplated wearing her hair up or down, and decided on wearing it down. She didn't usually do that, but this was an occasion she felt the need to dress up for.

A Saint knocked on her bedroom door and she walked out, heading down to the limo silently. Her, Pierce and Shaundi were all showing up separately. The drive to the church was quiet, the driver knowing now was not the time to try and earn brownie points with conversation. He was correct.

Skylar's heart sank as they pulled up to the 'new' church. This was really happening. Johnny really fucking died. She stepped out of the car, looking down at her feet as she walked inside the church. Pierce and Shaundi were already in there and so was the empty casket. They couldn't even find his body. Shaundi hugged her, and so did Pierce.

The church was filled with Saints, flowers dyed purple throughout the building, and a wreath of them around a picture of Johnny. It was one Skylar had taken when he actually smiled for a picture, a pistol in his hand, of course. Fuck.

Skylar sat down in the front pew with Shaundi and Pierce. The priest came out and started to speak.

"Eternal rest grant unto him O lord, and may perpetual light shine on him. May his soul and the souls of all the faithful departed Rest in Peace."

Small tears started to roll down Skylar's cheeks and she wiped them away carefully. She didn't want anyone to realize she was crying at all. Her tough demeanor needed to stick. 

Shaundi and Pierce gave their eulogies, and then it was her turn. She had written this a thousand times but never knew how to word it perfectly. Johnny deserved it. She stood up, walking up to the little stage at the front and standing at the podium.

"I um… I wasn't expecting to have to do this so soon. I didn't think he would be leaving us so soon…. Johnny was my best friend. He was the baddest motherfucker that I've ever met. He risked his life to save mine and that just proves what kind of person he was. I know to many he was a public terror or whatever, but to the people that knew him he was kind, funny… fuck I miss him so much…"

Skylar pauses for a moment, wiping her eyes carefully with a tissue. There was no way she was going to be able to stop herself now. 

"I would do anything to be able to trade positions with him. To give my life for his. I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I can't, and that is one of the cruelest things about life. I will miss him every single day I have left, and here on out everything I do will be for him. I will kick ass until my last breath because that is what he would want me to do."

Skylar sniffles, looking out at the crowd of Saints that filled up the church. Family. 

"I want you all to cherish everyone around you because you have no idea how much longer we all have left. We're a family and we gotta stick together. And finally, I know I don't do sappy shit but I really like this poem that I found."

Skylar reaches into her purse and pulls it out with shaky hands. The first time she had read it she cried, and she knew she would now.

"We've done a lot of things we'll never regret;  
The good ones or the bad ones, moments I'll never forget. It's hard for me to cheer up, because I am feeling blue; By accepting the fact my life's never the same without you.  
You've been here with me, through my ups and my downs; you'll be willing to walk on the outskirts of all towns. Just to help me get through, my problems all along. Now that you are already gone, I guess I have to be strong."

Skylar looks up from the now tear soaked piece of paper to see similar reactions from people in the crowd. Shaundi is crying while Pierce hugs her, some Saints are crying as well, while others have their heads hung.

"Thank you," Skylar says with a shaky breath.

She steps off of the stage and the service ends. Skylar stays there for a while, long after everyone else had left. She sat on the stairs to the stage for hours. His body wasn't even in the god damn casket but she still didn't want to leave it. 

She left about 30 minutes later, taking the picture and the wreath with her. She didn't care if she was supposed to leave it in all honesty. She got into the limo out front, setting the picture down on the opposite seat. She eyed the mini bar before reaching over and pulling a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the cabinet. She drank until she got back to her penthouse and didn't stop once she got there. 

When she woke up the next morning her head and her heart were aching, but she couldn't tell which one was worse.


End file.
